


神圣的战争

by Elenion



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion
Summary: 如今他们身后是俄罗斯乃至整片欧亚大陆的北方海岸线，无数个城市，人类的家园。





	神圣的战争

　　“不能撤退！将军！”萨莎笔直地站在那里像一棵高傲的白桦，丝毫也不肯从脚下的地面上移动半分，“后撤就是放弃希望，现在还不是放弃的时候。我请求去香港，加入破碎穹顶。”

　　“我不会批准您的请求，亚历山德拉·安德烈耶夫娜！”太平洋舰队司令厉声说。他锐利的目光扫过萨莎和她高大的搭档，阿列克谢站在她身边保持着山一样的沉默。“想想您的身份！您是位军官！您的义务是服从命令！这个基地将要关闭，这是没有人能改变的事实。”鬓发花白的海军中将闭了闭眼睛，严厉的表情里有一丝不易觉察的疲惫，“猎人计划全面终止了，所有的机甲都已经退役。现在我们不能再承受任何损失，哪怕是一丝一毫的损失，关闭基地，全线后撤建立防御围墙是眼下唯一可行的策略。”

　　“不是唯一的，”萨莎坚定地说，“如果伊甸园刺客和新星许珀里翁必须彻底退役，那么让我和阿廖沙带着切尔诺·阿尔法去香港。我们不能全线后退，至少要再反击一次。”

　　“最后一次，”阿列克谢说，“将军，请给我们一个机会。”

　　将军看着他倔强的战士，他们是多么年轻，像两棵相傍而生的橡树，他们的眼睛里有跳动的火光，燃烧着爱情、勇气、战斗的渴望。将军觉得似乎在哪里看见过这种熟悉的眼神，他想起来了，曾经在他自己还是孩子的时候，他看到过父亲和母亲年轻时的照片，在那场人类自己引燃的席卷世界的战争里留下的影像。大腹便便的母亲羞涩而幸福地低头微笑着倚靠在穿军装的父亲胸前，父亲的一条手臂揽着母亲的肩头，另一只手还握着步枪，他的神情是无畏而充满期盼的，就像现在，并肩立在他眼前这两名年轻的战士。

　　那时候父亲的身后是莫斯科，如今他们身后是俄罗斯乃至整片欧亚大陆的北方海岸线，无数个城市，人类的家园。

　　“决不能就这么后退，将军，请您再考虑一下！”萨莎踏前一步，灼灼的目光直视着他。

　　“我们请求您，将军。”阿列克谢的声音安稳而沉着。

　　不，不能再失去了，他想，我们已经失去太多年轻的灵魂了。伊甸园刺客和新星许珀里翁的第一任驾驶员都已经长眠在冰冷的深海，阿列克谢与萨莎是经历了六年艰苦卓绝的战斗仍然能站在这里的唯一一对游骑兵。他们是切尔诺·阿尔法的灵魂，也是这片海岸的最后希望。我无法容忍失去他们，他在心里低语。

　　“服从命令。”最后他终于开口说。

　　萨莎鲜红的嘴唇抿紧了，略有些气恼地拢了拢白金色的头发。

　　“不管怎样，您一定得同意，不然我和阿廖沙不会离开这儿。”她说，一瞬间几乎显出了小女孩的神态，“这是我们最后的机会，您真的看不出来吗？我们没有退路，退一步就是失掉了所有！俄罗斯有多大呢，将军？莫斯科也不过就在我们身后9288公里而已！”

　　“萨申卡说得对，将军！”阿列克谢以同样坚定的目光望着整个基地权限最高的指挥官，“我们没有后退的余地。”

　　“也没有后退的权利。”萨莎接着说。

　　将军沉默着，然后他听到了一个低低的歌声。

　　“起来，伟大的国家；  
　　起来，做决死的斗争；

　　将军惊讶地望着他们，那是阿列克谢的声音，并不高亢然而却像舰艇的引擎一样铿然有力，他的左手在身侧握着萨莎的右手，深深的褐色眼睛迎着将军的视线。

　　“……让高尚的愤怒，  
　　像波涛滚滚翻腾；

　　萨莎那好似带着金属闪光一般的声音也轻轻地响了起来，应和着阿列克谢的旋律，

　　“不让邪恶的翅膀，  
　　飞进我们的国境；  
　　祖国宽广的田野，  
　　不让敌人蹂躏！

　　“让高尚的愤怒，  
　　像波涛滚滚翻腾；  
　　进行人民的战争，  
　　神圣的战争！”

　　将军无法断定自己略带沙哑的声音是什么时候加入到这歌声里来的，起初也许有一丝迟疑，却越来越流畅和庄严，他觉得有什么东西在他的胸口碎裂。他曾不止一次为了萨莎和阿列克谢在基地旁若无人地播放令人头疼的噪音般的音乐而训斥和警告他们，却从来没能成功制止过年轻人的我行我素。他从来没有想到会在这样的时刻，这样的情形下，听到他们唱起这首歌。

　　“贡献出一切力量，  
　　和全部精神；  
　　保卫亲爱的祖国，  
　　伟大的联盟……”

　　将军用力闭上眼睛，许久才慢慢地睁开，这样阿列克谢和萨莎就不会看到他发红的眼眶里湿润的亮光。

　　“所需的武器你们必须自己想办法。”他尽量用最冷静和克制的口吻说，“我会再和彭蒂科斯特将军谈一次，在基地关闭之前你们还有一个月的时间让切尔诺·阿尔法和你们的团队做好准备。”

　　“完全服从命令！长官！”两位远东战区最优秀的战士齐声回答，眼睛里同时燃起了骄傲的火焰。

　　“祝你们好运……孩子们。”将军喃喃地说，他缓缓地举起右手，向着阿列克谢与萨莎离去的背影行了一个庄重无比的军礼。

　　“再见……阿廖什卡，萨申卡，再见！”

 

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：出于情节需要给熊女王虚构了一个父称安德烈耶夫娜，含有“勇敢者”的意思。  
> 注2：歌词引用自薛范老师译本。


End file.
